A Very Potter Christmas
by MissRavenclaw11
Summary: A story of what could happen on Christmas at Hogwarts. This is an AVPM/AVPS/AVPSY story. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

On Christmas Eve, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting around the fire in the Gryffindor Common room telling stories of their worst Christmas presents. The fourth year were sipping hot chocolate and butterbeer while talking. Harry started.

"This one time, the Dursley's got me an old, gross sock that belonged to Dudley until he grew out of it at four and a half. God, I hate those Dursley's. They were the worst." Said Harry, sounding like that was just a few days ago, although it had been many years.

"SO the worst." Ron replied while chewing on an oversized Kit Kat bar.

"Ron, how can you expect to know what Harry's aunt and uncle, you've never met the people." obnoxiously said Hermione in response to Ron's comment.

Ron and Hermione started arguing about which of the is more interrupted by shouting, " Guys, guys, guys, there are more important things than arguing. Do you know what that is," Hermione and Ron shook their heads no. "Guys, it's Red Vines." as Harry said this, he pulled out a package of red licorice. Ron got excited and grabbed a handful of Red Vines.

"So, Hermen, what's your worst gift?" Ron asked.

"Well, a few years ago, my great Aunt Susan bought me a gigantic mirror that had jewels all around the edge that my parents made me hang up in my room. That was the year my neck stiffened into looking down. Everyone at school thought a was shy, but it was just the result of me avoiding my reflection." Hermione sadly said.

"Wow! I never got a mirror! I'd love to look at myself all day!" Harry said, proudly showing off his scar. The he whispered "Lucky."

Then Ron and Harry ate more Red Vines, while Hermione started reading _How to_

 _Kill Dark Wizards in Modern Times._ After a while, the trio went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ron woke Harry up and they went into the Common room only to find that Hermione was reading _Vampires, Werewolves, Dementors and More!_

"What, what happened to that other book you were reading?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I finished that already." replied Hermione.

"Didn't that book have like nine hundred pages?" Ron said.

"Actually, it had two thousand eighty-four pages, Ron. I don't think you could read half that!" Hermione said.

"All right. It's on, Hermen." Said Ron while picking up _Spells for First Years._

Then Harry said, "STOP READING. It's Christmas! Lets open some presents!"

So the three sat around the tree and opened the colorful boxes. For Harry were some packages of Red Vines from Ron, a $25 gift card to Flourish and Blotts from Hermione, a pair of home made glasses from Hagrid, and a box of sponges from the Dursleys. (To: Boy From: The most considerate Aunt and Uncle in the world) Ron received Packages of Red Vines from Harry, a "How to Read Books" book from Hermione, a bag of rock cake from Hagrid, a green sweater that has the letter "R" on it from the Weasleys, and a box of explosive candies from Fred and George. Hermione opened Red Vines from Ron, (which she ended up giving to Schlongbottom)

some ancient runes college out in Los Angeles scholarship from her parents, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Candy Beans from Harry, a book on how to care for deadly creatures from Hagrid, a magical charm necklace that read "I am a nerd" all over from Dumbledore, (he got a real laugh out of that) and a book on how to draw for beginners from Lupin. The boys were jealous that Hermione got more presents, but then Harry pointed out that most of the things were school things, so they said they were fine.


	3. Chapter 3

After presents, the trio went to breakfast in the Great Hall. They were accompanied by two other Gryffindors, three Hufflepuffs, two Slytherins, and six Ravenclaws.

"Wow! More students showed up than there are actual students!" Ron exclaimed while munching on marshmallows.

"I guess the casting director got a bit carried away." Harry mumbled.

Then Ginny walked up to Harry. She started to talk to him, but Ron pushed her away.

"NO. No kid sisters allowed on Christmas." Ron yelled, and then stage-hit her.

After breakfast, the students were allowed to go outside, which was a rare occasion. There were no classes, either, much to Hermione's shock. After some time, Hermione finally calmed down. the three fourth years went outside only to find all of the other student in the midst of a snowball fight run by Dumbledore.

"Granger, I see you decided to join us. 10 points from Gryffindor for missing out on the selecting of teams. And on Christmas too!" Dumbledore said.

"THANKS HERMIONE." Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Well I'm gonna go back inside. It's obvious I'm not wanted here. I'll go to the library." Hermione said, walking in the direction the trio came from.

"Wait!" Harry yelled, "While you're in there, can you finish my Transfiguration essay, it's due tomorrow."

"Yeah ok." Hermione said, although it was muffled by the shouts from the kids. She walked to the library to see that Ginny was reading a book called _How to Make Your Crush notice You._ Ginny saw Hermione and quickly tried to hide the book under her chair. Hermione still saw, and was intrigued to find out about Ginny's crush.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ron were put on the Green team with two Hufflepuffs, one Slytherin, and four Ravenclaws. To catch up to the other players, Ron helped some of the teammates build a defence while Harry threw snow balls a mile a minute. Everyone was laughing when the opposing team got a snowball to the face or something. In an hour, everyone was either covered in snow or exhausted from the fight, so the game was over. The Blue team had more players in the end, so they won. Harry and Ron were saying how snow ball fights were "over rated" and "made for little children". The two boys went inside to find Hermione in the library. When they got in the library, they saw Ginny pinned on the ground by Hermione.

"YOU STAY DOWN THERE! Oh hi guys!" Hermione quickly changed her mood from a demon to the quiet Hermione everyone knows and loves. Ron and Harry just watched in awe.

"Hermione! When'd you become a demon?" Ron asked with a mouthful of donuts.

"You ask me!" Ginny said while getting up.

"STUPID LITTLE SISTER! STAY DOWN!" Hermione yelled after stage-hitting Ginny.

Just then, Snape walked in. And if you know AVPM Snape, then you should know what he will say next. If you don't, then I will tell you.

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE? Eh, I don't really care. I have some "matters" to care for. Snape-vanish!" Snape said followed by everyone in the room to look away and say "Ah, magic!".


End file.
